With the explosion of portable electronic devices (“PEDs”) such as mobile phones, smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers, netbook computers, music players, electronic readers, gaming devices, GPS devices, cameras, and a host of types of PEDs over the past several years, the need to protect those devices has spawned an industry for designing and manufacturing cases of all types to protect and enhance the exterior chassis of the device and the fragile internal components in the event that the device is dropped, thrown, squashed, stepped on, submerged, exposed to heat or cold, or otherwise mishandled in any number of ways.
Electronics cases for PEDs come in all sizes and shapes depending on the particular purpose for which they are intended. They are also manufactured using a variety of materials that are best suited for a particular purpose. In addition to protecting the PED, conventional electronics cases that are currently on the market may also be decorative, add storage or prolong battery life.
Currently available cases offer a wide variety of decorative flourishes. For example, cases can be ordered with custom ornamental features that are selected or even designed by the consumer to his or her own tastes. As consumers develop greater reliance upon, and become more and more attached to their PEDs, they expect an even higher level of customization for their PEDs, including with respect to the cases. At present, cases are restricted to a static experience where a case with a particular design is purchased and it does not change. While a consumer may buy more than one case, each with different ornamental designs or functional features for different occasions, there are currently no cases that provide a unique interactive experience for the user manifested in the case and expressing his or her own personality depending on how they feel or the mood or message they want to convey at any given time.